


Toriko with a Slight Difference

by lunamugetsu



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: FemKomatsu, FemKomatsu is dense as heck, Female Komatsu, Female Komatsu's name is Kimiko, Fight scenes are still the same, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, I'm still thinking about it, Lots of Food, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Sweet Moments, This kid ain't going to be fighting two ton monsters here, Watch as these four men fight for a lady, a bit boring in the beginning but gets better about 20+chapters in, a lot of pining, eventually, just wait a couple of years, remember Komatsu is a regular person among a sea of giants, what did ya expect it's Toriko, what's wrong with a love interest that can't really fight but is supportive as heck, will later turn into polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamugetsu/pseuds/lunamugetsu
Summary: This is basically how Toriko would have been if Komatsu is a girl. FemKomatsu is called Kimiko. Kimiko is the head chef at the Gourmet Hotel and has also unintentionally got herself into a weird love triangle with the Four Heavenly Kings. Or would it be a love pentagon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Toriko

**The Giant Beast of the Unexplored Land! Toriko, Capture the Galala Crocodile!**

* * *

_ Someone once said that there are beasts whose whole bodies are covered with marbled meat that melts on your tongue. That there are dense, mellow tasting Musk Melons, fully-ripe mangoes containing the highest grade juice, sweet bubbling that dances endlessly and springs that gush forth with liquid that feels exhilarating as it goes down your throat. _

* * *

Out in the forest near the mountains a lone woman with long black hair that is tied in a ponytail wearing a blue business suit is found walking through the forest. She struggled to walk on the uneven terrain as she was wearing heels. She silently cursed at her situation as she tried to find the man she was told to make a request to. Once she found the clearing, a man with blue hair wearing an orange shirt and navy shorts was sitting on a rock fishing using a gigantic bug as bait. Looking closer she could see that he had three scars on the side of his face.

* * *

_ This is the world's Gourmet Age _

_ The age of pursuing undiscovered tastes _

* * *

"U-Um, my name is Kimiko. I've come to offer you a job as a Bishokuya" She managed to say, "The International Gourmet Organization, or IGO, is having a gourmet party. They would like you to provide the ingredients for the meal that will be cooked at the party." Kimiko started to fidget as the man hadn’t even acknowledged her presence "Uh, are you listening?" that was when the giant bug that was dangling from the fishing line was pulled underwater. "Toriko-san?" She then saw that the fishing pole was moving. The man gave a grin.

"Here it is!" the man known as Toriko yelled as he yanked back his fishing rod pulling out a gigantic fish with lobster arms, amazing the woman, then a brightly colored bird swooped in and grabbed the fish. “Hey, that's my prey!" the man yelled and then pulled his fishing rod down forcing both of the animals to hit the ground causing a dust cloud. Once the dust cleared Toriko walked closer to the fallen animals.

"And I got a Five-Tailed Great Eagle right along with it! Guess this is what they mean by 'killing two birds with one stone!'" he joked

_ A Crawdad-Fish and a Five-Tailed Great Eagle I've never actually seen them caught before! I'm awestruck! This man is truly amazing,  _ She thought as she saw the animals

"Toriko-san, I'm sure that the Galala Crocodile can be caught if you're on the job!" she exclaimed getting the said man's attention

"What? The Galala Crocodile?" 

"Yes! Besides being really difficult to find, its biology is a mystery. They say that even with a tank it's hard to bring one down. It's a ferocious creature." she replied as she thought about the horrifying facts of the creature.

"That's a top-class ingredient. Just one piece is worth 100,000 yen. It's marbled throughout with fat, and tastes like deliciously tender high-grade king crab meat combined with A5 grade top-quality wagyu beef! The Galala Crocodile... it's irresistible!" he exclaimed with drool dripping down his chin.

"Does that mean" Kimiko asked with hope

"Let's head out!" Toriko exclaimed

* * *

"Full speed ahead!"

"Sorry to bother you Tomu. By the way, why're you coming too?" Toriko asked while eating a fish. Kimiko was sitting on her knees wearing a khaki shirt and pants; she also brought her backpack and a carrying case.

"I was told by my superiors to research the biology and behavior of the Galala Crocodile" She answered as she put her long hair into a ponytail.

"Are you a chef?" Toriko asked

"Huh? How'd you know? I mean, it is true that I have been given the position of head cook at "Hotel Gourmet", but…"

"That's a 5 star hotel!" Toriko exclaimed, "I thought I caught the scent of high-grade ingredients coming from your hands."

"Huh" Kimiko looked at her hands,  _ Am I not washing my hands properly? _

"They're imbued with the smell from handling the ingredients every day."

"Haha! Toriko's sense of smell is better than a police dog's" Tomu explained as he drove the boat. Tomu was a tall man with tanned skin, he had brown hair and was sporting a pair of sunglasses. 

"If I’m ever at the Gourmet Hotel treat me to a full course, all right" Toriko said as he held a gigantic onigiri that was practically the size of his torso, in his hands and took a gigantic bite of it. "Yum! A 3½ liter rice ball!"

"Amazing. An amazing sense of smell is needed when examining flavors. This is a Bishokuya" She mumbled

"HEY! JUST HOW MUCH ARE YOU GONNA EAT, HERE?!" she yelled as she saw Toriko finish his onigiri and was now eating about a dozen Almond Cabbages.

"Almond Cabbage is delicious!" he replied

* * *

"Looks like we're here. The Baron Archipelago" Tomu said as they neared land. Passing by the rocky area of the water that led to the shore. Kimiko saw that there were skinny yellow mammals that were perching themselves on the rocks.

"Um, what are those" Kimiko asked as all of the creatures were turning their heads to look at the boat.

"Friday Monkeys, they're extremely wary and cowardly beasts. They won't attack us" Toriko explained "But why're they in a place like this? They usually live in caves."

_ If they’re supposed to be in the caves, then what is causing them to be out here?  _ Kimiko thought.

The boat stopped at an opening of the mangrove trees.

"This is the only entrance to the Baron Archipelago. It's a mangrove tunnel, nicknamed 'The Ogre's Mouth'" Kimiko whimpered as she saw the forest of trees.

* * *

The two were in the row boat entering through the tunnel; Toriko was rowing while Kimiko was looking at the fish that were circling the boat. She gave a shiver as she saw the fishes dorsal fins push up to the surface of the water. She took out the rifle from her backpack and cradled it to her chest in hopes that it would ease her fears. 

"Huh? Are those sharks? This place is swarming with them." she mumbled

"They're called Baron Sharks. Though it varies a little depending upon their size, they're Capture Level 1" Toriko explained

"Capture Level 1! It takes ten pro-hunters to bring the thing down?!" she exclaimed "And... there's ... this many?" she whimpered as the number of sharks started to increase. A bird cry startled her as she held her gun closer to her chest.

"That's just a wild animal there are around 50,000 in the Archipelago, and the king of them all is the Galala Crocodile" he informed her

"R-Right" she stuttered, "I'm really scared about facing that creature."

When the boat abruptly stopped it cause Kimiko to fall forward right into Toriko.

"Ouch" she mumbled and then realized what happened and quickly backed away. "I'm really sorry Toriko-san"

"We're here" Toriko said completely unfazed at the situation as he got out of the boat and started walking towards the forest, Kimiko quickly following him.

* * *

"I may have made a poor life choice, here" she mumbled as she held her rifle close to her

"There's no time like the present. Anytime afterwards is the wrong time." Toriko said, “By the way, your rifle’s practically useless against the beasts here.”

"I'm pretty sure that the present is the wrong time, too… Wait, what?" before she could say anything else she felt something slimy on the back of her neck. "Kya!" she yelled as she felt the foreign object. "SOMETHING'S STUCK TO ME!"

"That's a Baron Leech. It's just sucking your blood, don't worry about it" Toriko replied nonchalantly 

"I'm totally gonna worry about it!" she cried as she went to move her hands to get it off.

"It'll open a gaping wound if you try to force it off" Toriko told her making Kimiko stop herself from ripping the leech off of her. Toriko only sighed at her predicament before pulling off some of the leaves of a mangrove tree.

"Please help me!" Toriko then squeezed the juice of the leaves out onto the leech making it detach itself leaving a red spot on the back of Kimiko's neck

"Eh, what happened" she asked as she faced Toriko who was holding the leaves for her to see.

"The sea water gives the mangrove leaves a high salt content, which the leeches are weak against" he explained

"I see", she said. "Oh, I better put a bandage on it" she took off her backpack and rummaged for her first-aid kit and took out a bandage.

"Toriko-san" she said getting his attention. "Can you put this on my wound? I can't see it"

"Sure." he said as he took the bandage and faced her back. She moved her ponytail out of the way so that he could put it on. Once he applied she put her ponytail back in its place.

"Thank you, Toriko-san" she smiled brightly making the Bishokuya pause slightly at her happy face he then turned around and continued walking

* * *

"This place is really creepy" she mumbled while walking alongside Toriko. The forest was completely dense with foliage which made it difficult for anyone to see anything hiding within it.

"Wait!" Toriko yelled as Kimiko continued walking.

"Coming here was definitely-Eh?" she looked behind her and there was gigantic tiger that was easily as tall as a house.

* * *

**Baron Tiger (Mammal Beast) – Capture Level 3**

* * *

"A Baron Tiger" Toriko said as the beast roared in front of Kimiko

"Capture Level 3? It takes 30 people to take that beast on. It is official my life is over. I should have wrote my will before I came here," she cried as she looked at the tiger. Toriko said nothing as he moved to stand in front of her.

"Want to...  **mess with me?!"** Toriko said in a demonic voice causing the Tiger to run away in fright.

"Huh?" was all Kimiko managed to say at the scene in front of her. The Baron Tiger running away in fear only at Toriko’s statement.

"I thought something was weird the Baron Tiger usually live deep in the Baron Marshlands. They shouldn't be in the forest. Just like the Friday monkeys. The only explanation for that is that something drove them out of their natural habitat. It's not a level 5 Galala Crocodile it's something more powerful"

"More powerful than the Galala Crocodile" Kimiko whimpered.

"It's been awhile but I'm going to have to use that again." Toriko clenched his hands, "Fork and Knife.”

* * *

"Itadakimasu" Toriko said as he picked up a serpent frog that was cooking over a campfire and ate it. He picked up the other serpent frog that was cooking and handed it over to Kimiko who took a bite of it..

"Tasty, isn't it" Toriko said with his mouth full

"Yeah, but it's really quiet, isn't it" Kimiko said as she looked around. They were camped right by the river and there was no animal in sight. Looking around there wasn’t even any foliage either, even though they were next by the water. The only things that she could see around that wasn’t them was a couple of dead trees. "I know that we're near the Galala Crocodiles habitat, but there are hardly any animals around here. It’s weird to not hear anything when you’re out in nature. It's starting to get creepy"

"It's probably because they've been eaten" Toriko said making Kimiko freeze.

"Eh?"

"We don't know how big it's appetite is, but it looks like that it could eat pretty much every creature on the Baron Archipelago" he said as he saw a spider web that had no spider in sight.

"So that means every creature on the island is in danger?" Kimiko exclaimed "Including ours, this can’t be good."She started to rub the back of her neck as she got anxious only to pause as she felt the bandage. "By the way, I'm still bleeding from where the leech bit me. Is it okay"

"That's because leeches secrete a substance called hirudin which prevents blood from clotting, but it'll stop bleeding eventually." Toriko informed her

"Just when exactly is eventually" she nervously asked causing Toriko to laugh. That was when they both heard a loud sound causing Toriko to stop laughing.

_ THUMP! _

"Eh?" Kimiko said as she stood up. Then a gigantic snake emerged from the river, Kimiko yelped as the snake was easily the size of a train.

* * *

**Swamp Snake (Reptile Beast) – Capture level 5**

* * *

"A Swamp Snake" Toriko said. The snake swayed for a moment before finally collapsing right next to where Kimiko was standing

"What's with this wound" Kimiko looked at what Toriko was talking about and saw that something had taken a bite out of the snake.

"It was killed by one bite" Toriko said.

"There's no way the Swamp Snake and Galala Crocodile are the same Capture Level" Kimiko reasoned

"Yeah, but this jaw size isn't normal" Toriko stated, "But how did it get the Swamp Snake? They're supposed to be hard to find..." that was when he saw some lumps on the Snakes skin."Those are-".

"Baron Leeches" Kimiko exclaimed as she recognized the what was attached to the snake.

"It was making the Baron Leeches suck this thing's blood, and then following the smell?" Toriko said just as the corpse of the Swamp Snake was dragged back into the river. Kimiko shivered as she saw that something was starting to emerge from the river.

"Speaking of which, you were also bitten by a Baron Leech. So ever since you entered Baron Archipelago we've also been targets" Toriko turned around “your targets Galala Crocodile" the creature roared. Kimiko shivered in fright as she saw that the gigantic crocodile was massive, having a dark red color and sharp teeth that could instantly snap her in half. 

"It's humongous!" Kimiko cried the crocodile opened its mouth and showed that it had dozens of leeches in it. "It’s been raising Baron Leeches!"

"This guy has probably been living for about 300 years" Toriko said.

"Even the IGO don't have data about this" Kimiko cried as the crocodile started to walk towards them.

"Now it all makes sense" Toriko said, thinking back to all of the animals that were out of their habitats, "So you're the overwhelming powerful predator?" The crocodile roared in response.

* * *

**Galala Crocodile [300 years old] (Reptile Beast) – Capture level 8**

* * *

The beast roar created a large gust pushing Kimiko against one of the dead trees. "Toriko-san!"

"300 years, that means that the meat has gotten tastier as it matured, right?" Toriko asked.

"Is this really the time to worry how tasty it is?!" Kimiko yelled exasperated at his question.

"I may have decided something" Toriko said facing the Galala Crocodile, "to add to my Full Course Menu!" The crocodile roared as it headed for Toriko who quickly evaded but wasn't quick enough for the Baron Leeches to cling onto his arm. The Galala Crocodile then swung its tail towards Toriko which he quickly dodged and then grabbed the tail and swung the Crocodile back. The Galala Crocodile then lunged for Toriko, but missed and caused a dust cloud to form; it then quickly tried to constantly bite Toriko but kept on getting evaded. Toriko then pulled back his arm and delivered a firm punch to the crocodile’s jaw sending the beast back. The Galala Crocodile quickly swung its tail at Toriko sending him through a couple of trees.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko cried in worry, as Toriko stood up.

"He senses the smell of blood and then he's able to appear everywhere" Toriko brushed the leeches off his arm, "It's not going to be good to draw this fight out longer."

"Galala Crocodile, those tough fangs and hard scales" he said as he looked at the six legged reptile, "and that jaw that probably has 3 tons of power an appropriate look for the king of the Baron archipelago." the beast roared.

"I will show you respect and present you with my, human weaponry!" as he said that a gigantic red demon could be seen behind him holding a fork and knife.

"A demon" Kimiko said. 

"I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!" as he put his hands together and the red aura around him started to grow, as he prepared his signature move the fork and knife. The Galala Crocodile roared and charged at Toriko.

" **FORK!** " Toriko yelled as he jabbed his left hand at the crocodiles underside.

" **KNIFE!" ** He yelled as he brought down his right hand on the beasts head.

"Gochisōsama-deshita" he said as the Galala Crocodile fell to the ground behind him.

"A-Amazing, this is Bishokuya Toriko!" Kimiko said neither of them noticing a robot flying around in the sky.

* * *

**In an unknown location**

"There was a disaster on the Baron Archipelago. We received a report that it was the work of the Galala Crocodile, but  _ that  _ was unfortunately not the case." a purple wrinkly man wearing a cloak said while carrying a staff, "There is also some interesting information to report. The Galala Crocodile was killed by one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Toriko."

"Oh? So they've started to act? Those Four Heavenly Kings" a man wearing a mask said as he sat in the shadows.

* * *

**Back with Toriko and Kimiko**

The Galala Crocodile is currently roasting over the fire as Kimiko cooked it.

"Is it really okay? To be sitting here eating the food for the party?" she asked as she looked at the Galala crocodile meat that Toriko had cut up.

"It's fine" Toriko reassured her, "Anyhow, there's no way we could carry this huge thing back." he gestured to all of the Galala Crocodile meat that was surrounding them.

"Check it out! The marbled fat is sparkling!" Toriko drooled as he took the peace of meat that was done roasting over the fire

"It's just like the stars in the sky!" Kimiko commented as the meat practically glisten in the firelight.

"Itadakimasu!" Toriko then gobbled the entire piece of meat, "That's incredible. After just one bite of this tender meat, juices continuously drip from it! It's a veritable flood of bouillon! Here try some!" Toriko offered Kimiko a piece.

"O-Okay, Itadakimasu!" she said before eating the meat, "~The texture of the meat, and the fat that seem like it's melting~" she sang, "Wait, if we stone-roast it this way, I'm sure" she placed the slab of meat on a rock. "That way I can sauté each side of the meat in its own fat, and all the meat's juices will be sealed inside." she said as she flipped the meat. "It's done" she then cut it in half and gave one to Toriko

"The outside is crunchy and fragrant!" Toriko said.

"The inside's marbling is perfectly cooked and juicy!"

"YUUUM!" they both exclaimed.

"But tell me, why would someone who can make something as good as this come all the way to Baron Archipelago?" Toriko asked making Kimiko pause in her musing.

“My dream is to become a first-class chef. Although there are some people that believe that women could never be as good as the male chefs,” Kimiko gritted her teeth at that statement before taking a breath, “ so I want to try my hardest to make the best dishes and I believe that if I don't see the ingredients as they are in their original form, I'll never be able to cook them as best I can. The first time I saw you hunt, Toriko-san, I realized that. That's why I decided that I wanted to see the Galala Crocodile while it was still alive, even though it would be dangerous." Toriko grinned.

"When you eat delicious things, power flows through your body. That's because eating or cooking something means that you are receiving the power of its life. That's why we say 'Itadakimasu.'"

"Toriko-san, what's your dream?" Kimiko asked.

"My dream is to create a Lifetime Full Course Menu."

"Lifetime Full Course Menu?" she repeated.

"Yeah" he started "you start with hors-d'oeuvre, then soup, a fish dish, a meat dish, a main dish, a salad, a dessert, and a drink. I've actually only decided on one of them, though. Right now, my menu is full of nothing but blanks. But someday I'm sure I'll complete it. There are still plenty of delicious things in this world that no one knows about. And those delicious things, all with different lives, I want to meet every single one of them."

"Toriko-san's full course" she repeated, "Toriko-san, if an opportunity like this arises again, would it be okay if I come with you?"

"Do what you want" Toriko said not even looking at her, "There's no time like the present."

"And anytime afterwards is the wrong time, right?!" she replied.

"Kimiko, let's keep frying more of this stuff up!" he said.

"Okay, Toriko-san!"

"It's awesome, isn't it, Kimiko, once you get going you can't stop!" Toriko stated.

"Yes, it's so delicious!" she replied.

"C'mon, fry it up faster!"

"Okay, Toriko-san Leave it to me!" she replied.

* * *

Toriko sat watching the fire burn as he munched on the rest of the Galala Crocodile meat. The faint scent of blood still lingered in the air, the wound on Kimiko’s neck had stopped bleeding by now. Looking down at the chef who was currently sleeping, using her backpack as a pillow while wrapping herself in a blanket to keep herself warm. 

_ For such a weak person, she sure has guts to actually go through all of this. Even though half of the time she was scared out of her mind,  _ Toriko thought as he prepared another slab of meat to grill. Seeing that the chef was sleeping comfortably even though they were in the middle of the wild, Toriko gave a grin as he cooked the Galala Crocodile meat. He looked over in the distance see that there were other beasts hiding in the shadows. Now that the Galala Crocodile had been eaten they wouldn’t have anything to fear. Toriko gave a sigh as he saw that some of them were getting closer to the point that he could see that the campfire flame was reflecting across their eyes. He turned to look at the chef that was blissfully unaware of the situation/

“You sure are lucky Kimiko,” Toriko stood up and walked so that he was standing in front of her, “If I wasn’t here. Who knows what would have happened to you.” The animals only growled as they saw Toriko stand up. “You..  **want to fight.” ** Toriko growled as a red aura surrounded him. All of the beasts stopped in their tracks as they looked at Toriko. The blue haired man grinned as he saw that the animals were starting to back off and leave them alone.

“Well time to eat,” was all that Toriko said as he took the meat that was grilling and proceeded to gobble it in one bite. He then turned to the rest of the Galala Crocodile and grinned.

* * *

"WAIT! HUH!" Kimiko exclaimed as she looked around only to see the skeleton of the Galala Crocodile lying around and no meat. She had woken up, expecting to get ready to bring back the meat that she was requested to get, only to see that none of the said creature was in sight. "No way, you really ate it all, Toriko-san!" she yelled at Toriko whose stomach has enlarged to the size of a blimp.

"Whatever I eat, I eat till there's nothing left. That's my rule! Aw, man, I'm stuffed!" Toriko stated.

"Toriko, didn't I tell you that we couldn't eat all of it! What am I going to tell my superiors?" she whined as she pulled on her hair.

"Just tell them this- it was delicious."

"What good is that going to do! What am I going to do!" she yelled, "Forget being the greatest chef, I'm going to get fired!"

"That sure was delicious, but it was still a step below getting into my Full Course." Toriko said.

"So after all that, you're giving it a failing grade?!" She exclaimed.


	2. The Mellow Seven Colored Fruit Juice! Capture the Rainbow Fruit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimiko tags along with Toriko, who has been requested to capture the Rainbow Fruit. The problem is that the Rainbow Fruit is being protected by a group of Troll Kongs. How will Toriko and Kimiko get out of this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Toriko

**The Mellow Seven Colored Fruit Juice!** **Capture the Rainbow Fruit!**

_Someone once said that there are series of smooth vanilla, mint, and chocolate ice cream mountains that are rich in flavor and melt in your tongue. An ice cream mountain is said there are fruit which are filled with fried pork over rice, fried fish over rice, beef over rice, and many other delicious rice dishes. A donburi fruit._

_The world is in the Gourmet Age, the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors!_

* * *

This story starts off in a crowded market filled with different vendors selling exotic kinds of fruit, meat, and other kinds of rare treats. Rows upon rows of vendors could be seen as they tried to market their ingredients to potential customers. Each and everyone of them yelling to get

"Today, we come to you from the Gourmet Central Wholesale Marketplace. With a total are of 3,000 hectares which is 640 times the size of Gourmet Dome baseball stadium. This huge marketplace has on average 900,000 tons of food bought and sold per day which is the equivalent of 1 trillion yens worth of ingredients."

* * *

"Whoa, amazing! A Tsuchinoki Turtle!" Kimiko exclaimed looking at the Turtle which basically looked like a snake with a turtle shell. Kimiko had her hair tied up in a ponytail while wearing a beige shirt and pants with brown boots. While Kimiko's superiors had forgiven her for not being able to bring back the Galala Crocodile for them, they had requested her to appraise and buy a certain ingredient to make up for her previous failure.

"Kimiko-san, we have to hurry or our target will have been sold" a man wearing sunglasses and a suit told her as she marveled at the ingredients. The man's name is Johannes, he was entrusted to make sure that Kimiko would be able to procure the ingredient with no hassle.

"I'm sorry, there are just so many incredible ingredients that I got distracted" she apologized, "I guess that's just what you'd expect from the Central Gourmet Wholesale Marketplace."

"What the hell?! Say that one more time!" the yell caused the two to look in the direction it came from, to see a brunette woman wearing a pink office suit yelling at a bald stand owner, this is Gourmet Newscaster Tina and her filming crew could be seen behind her.

"Fine! I'll say it as many times as you want! This Pistachiuo's mouth is open! That's proof that the fish isn't fresh!" she yelled pointing at a fish with a large head but small body, "If I broadcast this ingredient, the viewers won't be impressed one bit!"

"H-Hey Tina" the director said getting her attention, he pointed to the camera. "We're still on the air" shocking the newswoman who quickly put on a smile and walked towards the camera.

"Excuse me, reporting from the lively marketplace, offering you a large serving of news. This is Tina signing off" Tina said happily before the cameraman switched off the broadcast.

"Now then, where were we?" she said angrily with a scowl on her face.

"H-Her character suddenly did a 180" Kimiko deadpanned, completely amazed at the woman's acting.

"The news is all about the density of information. Its weight is its lifeblood! The news of a pistachiuo that's lost its freshness doesn't carry any weight" Tina angrily pointed at the fish "There isn't a single viewer that would be satisfied with that! As a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV this is below my standards of broadcast!"

"When this fish's mouth opens it means it's good for eating!" the owner yelled, "Geez, this is why amateurs annoy me" Now that statement was false, Kimiko knew it. Not wanting for the argument to get out of hand Kimiko interrupted their fight.

"Uh-Um... I'm pretty sure that in terms of when it's best to eat it. When it's still in the market, it's best when the mouth still isn't open. The fish loses the flavor that it has developed at that point, so they say that it's best to open the mouth immediately before cooking it" The statement caused the stand owner to fume.

"You people got a problem with my shop?!" he yelled as he pointed at the two women.

"You shop's ingredients aren't bad at all! You're the one I have a problem with!" Tina pointed back at the bald man not in the least bit intimidated at his yelling.

"What'd you say, bitch?!"

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT YOU OLD GEEZER!?" Tina yelled back as she pulled back her jacket sleeves.

"Hey Kimiko!" the shout getting everyone's attention. Everyone quickly turned to see the blue haired Gourmet King carrying a gigantic dragon like beast, that was easily the size of a bus. "I knew I recognized you."

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko said, as the crowd moved out of the way for the Bishokuya Toriko.

"Oh, you know Toriko?" the stand owner exclaimed before he ran away as he saw that blue haired man was walking towards them.

"I caught this and brought it here to sell wholesale." Toriko said as he dropped the beast on the ground.

"Woah, isn't that a Shakurenodon?!" Tina exclaimed, "The Pterosaur Beast, Capture Level 4! And the one carrying it is the charismatic Bishokuya, Toriko! What a bowlful of delicious news!" Tina gave a grin as she ran up to Toriko. "You're Toriko, aren't you? I'm Tina." she introduced herself as she held the microphone in front of him

"Huh?"

"Kruppoh!" a yellow round pigeon flew up to the newscaster.

"This is my Carrier Balloon Pigeon, Kruppoh." she motioned at her bird, "Meeting Toriko is a large serving... no, an extra-large serving of luck! I'm a Gourmet Newscaster for 'Gourmet TV.' We introduce ingredients from all over the world. Please, Toriko let me interview you for our program!" Before she could get any words from him Johannes put his hand on the microphone and took it away from her.

"Impromptu data collecting annoys me" he said as he motioned for the rest of his men to remove her.

"Hey... What?!" Tina exclaimed as more men in suits ushered her away from Toriko and Kimiko.

"IGO!" the camera director exclaimed as the news crew looked at Johannes.

"Indeed, I am the IGO's Foodstuff Development Department Chief, Johannes" the man introduced himself.

"Let's call it quits Tina." the director said.

"Huh? Why!" Tina yelled.

"We're up against the International Gourmet Organization, here. The interview isn't happening" he explained.

"But Toriko's okay with it, right?!" The men in suits then grabbed Tina and dragged her away as she yelled complaints.

"Y-You didn't need to go that far" Kimiko said.

"If the media got wind of this, it could be troublesome" Johannes turned to Toriko "Toriko-san, I'm lucky I found you. I have a job that I'd like to offer you."

"Huh? Doesn't the IGO have tons of private Bishokuya? You don't need me" Toriko said waving off Johannes request.

"The Rainbow Fruit has fully ripened" Johannes replied getting Toriko's attention

"Th-The Rainbow Fruit?! The legendary fruit whose complex bouquet of flavors changes depending upon the temperature and humidity?!" Kimiko exclaimed as her eyes shined at the mere thought of the fruit.

"Hey,you're being too loud, Kimiko-chan! What if someone hears!"

"Well it's really something to shout about! They say that just one drop of the rainbow Fruit's juice is so concentrated with flavor that it is enough to turn all of the water in a 25 meter pool into a rich, mellow juice. I heard that you could trade just one of them for 500 million yen, but rumors say they'd gone extinct." Kimiko muttered.

"It's true that there aren't any in the world" Johannes replied

"I see it's selective breeding, the IGO's specialty" Toriko said.

"But there is one problem. Troll Kongs make their nest in the tree where the Rainbow Fruit grows, the Rainbow Tree. So no one can get close to the fruit."

"Troll Kongs?" Kimiko asked.

"The strongest of all gorillas, the Troll Kong. A few days ago we sent in three Gourmet Tanks costing 2 billion yen each, but they were destroyed. They were all flipped over. 40 ton tanks, tossed aside like nothing. By the way, they're Capture Level 9."

"Capture Level 9!" Kimiko exclaimed "The 300 year old Galala Crocodile we just went after was only Capture Level 8!"

"I sure would like to try that Rainbow Fruit. It has been a long time since I've shown my face in that garden, and I have sorely missed it." Toriko scratched his chin as he reminisced

"What garden is that?" Kimiko asked neither of the three saw a certain reporter eavesdropping on their conversation behind a fruit stand.

* * *

The three were in a jeep driving across a barren land and came up to one of the IGO biotopes. Kimiko gripped her seat as she saw a gigantic concrete wall that seperated the garden from the outside world.

"Uwah, what?! It's huge!" Kimiko managed to say as she looked at the wall, it looked like it would go on forever.

"Though nicknamed "garden," it's called the 8th biotope. It's an artificial environment made for flora and fauna. Many different animals live freely here in an environment exceedingly close to that of their natural habitat" Johannes explained as they pulled up to the gate.

"The IGO researches gourmet animals' behavior and such in here" Toriko told her.

"I see" Kimiko said.

"Gochisousama desu, Toriko-sama" the two guards at the gate greeted.

"Don't use that greeting. I haven't gotten you anything to eat" Toriko said, nobody noticing a red motorcycle standing beside a gigantic rock. Behind that rock is Tina with Kruppoh flying right next to her.

"How could I be a Gourmet Newscaster if I were afraid of the IGO?!The whole world is waiting for this bowlful of delicious news! Even if I have to do it alone" Tina said as she pulled on her boots. She had changed out of her pink office suit to something for more suitable for the outdoors, she wearing a beige shirt and shorts.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

"What was that?! Thunder?" Kimiko guessed as she looked up to the gray sky.

"It's drumming" Toriko stated.

"Drumming?" Kimiko repeated.

"It's an act of intimidation that's characteristic of gorillas." he responded.

"We received word from the watchtower a short time ago that there was a Troll Kong just inside the gate." one of the gate guards said.

"It's a warning from the king of this garden, telling me not to enter." Toriko said, "I don't care, open the gate."

"I'm sorry, according to regulations, while a wild beast is within 5 kilometers of the gate, we cannot open it." The guard said.

"Man, you guys are always a pain" Toriko sighed, "So basically, it's okay as long as they're not within 5 kilometers, right? It's not a problem if they're already gone when it's opened right?" Toriko walked over to the wall and cracked his knuckles, "If they're gonna try to intimidate us from their side, we'll bring some intimidation of our own!"

_Wait, what? _Kimiko thought as she looked over at Toriko.

"Wh-What's he planning to do?!" Tina said while videotaping with her camcorder.

A red aura started to emit from Toriko as he roared and then rolled his right arm, and pulled it back.

"**SAN REN KUGI PUNCH!" **Toriko swung his arm at the wall which basically destroyed the wall, "And it's open" The group looked at the gigantic hole that Toriko made.

"Wh-what was that?" Kimiko managed to say.

"The Kugi punch! It's an attack that drives several punches in at once. The number of simultaneous punches is just like a nail being hammered in the destruction piercing through to the other side" Kimiko gasped at the explanation.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Toriko walked into the Biotope.

"W-Wait a second, please don't leave me behind" Kimiko quickly ran after Toriko.

* * *

Thunder roared from the stormy clouds as the duo walked across the barren place. Kimiko looked around seeing nothing but empty space, reminding her of the landscape of the Baron Archipelago.

_Can anything really grow here? _She thought.

"Looks like rain" Toriko commented, "The rainbow tree is tall, so it'd be pretty bad news if lightning struck. We'd better hurry."

"R-right" Kimiko said. She watched as Toriko stopped and then jumped down to go to a lower level of land, only for the ground to crumble and letting the giant man fall into a hole that was dug out.

_A pitfall! _Toriko thought as he was falling.

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko cried she had ran up to closer to the cliff's edge, if she had looked behind her, she would have noticed a gigantic green ape that had four arms that were holding large boulders jumping towards her The beast gave a roar making the chef look up to see that the ape was throwing boulders at her.

_That's it, I'm dead, it was nice knowing you world, _were the thoughts that went through her head as she froze at the sight of the beast in front of her.

* * *

**Troll Kong (Mammal Beast) – Capture Level 9**

* * *

Kimiko stood there in shock as the beast roared and started to charge at her, only to stop as Toriko had jumped out of the pitfall wielding a device that had prongs coming out of it.

**"KNOCKING!" **Toriko quickly plunged the device in the creatures arm and landed on the floor. The beast stood for about a couple seconds before collapsing and its tongue slobbered all over Toriko. When Kimiko got out of her shock, she saw Toriko petting the Troll Kong who was on the ground completely paralyzed.

"Sorry, I just paralyzed it with a Knocking Gun, so he won't be able to move for a while" Toriko patted the Troll Kong on its head, "Just stay like that for awhile, and you'll be able to move before long."

"Knocking?" Kimiko repeated, "The paralyzing technique used for capturing prey which stimulates nerve tissues with a needle. Toriko-san is it really a good idea to just use Knocking on him, and not finish him off?" she watched as the Troll Kong closed its eyes to go to sleep

"Huh? There's really no point to taking its life. My only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit." Toriko replied.

"Eh? Well, I guess that's true, but…"

"Okay, let's go, Kimiko! Hey, I've got its smell all over me from when I got slobbered." Toriko said and walked ahead.

* * *

"W-We need to make preparations so that all the wild beasts don't escape before the military platoon arrives." A guard said, nobody noticing a reporter and her Carrier Balloon Pigeon.

* * *

Toriko swallowed the drool that was in his mouth but didn't wipe away the droll that was already on his face. Kimiko blushed as she kept on drooling as well, and went to cover her face with her hands.

"Y'know I know you're drooling, right? Covering your face isn't going to change that" Toriko pointed out making Kimiko redden even further.

"I-It's embarrassing!" She exclaimed, "Wait a minute." she dug through her pockets and brightened as she took out a handkerchief. "Yahoo!" she cheered as wiped her face with it.

"Jeez, you sure are happy for finding a napkin," Toriko commented.

"Hey, whatever good thing that happens to me, no matter how small. I'll always appreciate it," Kimiko responded as she wiped the drool from her face. "And besides, this sweet smell, it's so amazing, that I can't even begin to describe it."

"Yeah, it looks like we're getting close to the Rainbow Fruit. Rainbow Fruit is said to make animals lose all their reason and become entranced by its smell alone. The Troll Kong is carnivorous so it doesn't eat the Rainbow Fruit., but in order to eat the animals that get drawn in by its scent, they make their nest near the Rainbow Tree." He explained.

"But you used Knocking on the Troll Kong back there, so we can just relax and just go pick the fruit, right?"

"Ah? What're you talking about? That guy was just a bottom- ranking reconnaissance scout for the pack."

"Eh? P-Pack?" Kimiko said.

"Look you can see them" Toriko said as they came to an edge of a cliff. Kimiko shouted in surprise, right in front of them were dozens of Troll Kongs a lot bigger than the one that Toriko used Knocking on a while ago. Kimiko started to tremble at the sight of them.

"Aw man. How'm I gonna deal with all these? Toriko complained, _I've got the scent of an underling on me. Even if I really try to intimidate them, it won't work. Even though the Rainbow Fruit is right in front of my eyes._

"I-It's over. Right now I can see the River Styx. I knew I should have wrote my will before I came here" Kimiko cried, and yelled when Toriko grabbed onto her arm and put her on his back.

"Kimiko, quickly grab onto my back" Toriko ordered.

"O-Ok" Kimiko stuttered as she complied with his order.

"Put every ounce of your body and soul into holding on! Believe that you'll die if you loosen your grip for one hundredth of a second!"

"Ok, but, uh, will we be able to get out of this alive?!" she cried as she saw the Troll Kongs gave a roar before heading towards them.

"I dunno! You'd better pray!" Toriko yelled as the Troll Kongs started to attack.

* * *

"AAAAHH!" Tina shouted in surprise, and Kruppoh inflated as they saw the sleeping Troll Kong.

"Eh, This...h-had Knocking performed on it? Wh-Why Knocking?" Tina looked over to where a dust cloud had formed.

* * *

Toriko quickly ran jumping out of the reach of all of the Troll Kongs that were attacking him, while Kimiko was trying to hold on for dear life.

"**KNOCKING!" **Toriko yelled as he performed Knocking on one of the Troll Kongs. He quickly turned around and performed Knocking on the next Troll Kong. Toriko landed on the ground and quickly changed the battery as the two Troll Kongs fell to the ground.

"T-Toriko-san, is this really the time to just be Knocking them?!" Kimiko asked.

"I told you, Kimiko, my only goal is getting the Rainbow Fruit."

"B-But" Kimiko stuttered.

"And the Troll Kong's meat is sinewy and it isn't really edible. Unless I plan to eat it, I don't take the lives of my prey. If I don't eat it, I don't kill it. If I kill it, I eat it! That's my rule." He yelled making Kimiko tighten her grip, just as he had finished his statement, thunder roared across the sky. The falling of rain signalling the beginning of a battle.

Meanwhile, watching from a safe distance away from the Troll Kongs, Tina and Kruppoh were hiding behind a gigantic rock.

"Knocking... So his aim is really only to get the Rainbow Fruit?" Tina smiled as she tried to focus her camera on the blue haired man,"Bishokuya Toriko. Such a gigantic portion of greatness!"

Toriko stood in front of the Troll Kongs and readied himself. The Troll Kong gave a roar and started to send a punch at Toriko who quickly side stepped it and readied his knocking gun. .

"**KNOCKING!" **Toriko said as he performed Knocking on four Troll Kongs, leaving another Troll Kong standing, "Man, there's just no end to them. Unless we beat the boss, we'll never finish this" The Troll Kong then advanced towards Toriko, Toriko quickly tried to perform Knocking only to be grabbed by his arm and turned around to see another Troll Kong. "I-It seems that the stories about their gripping power exceeding 1 ton are true!" Toriko said as the Troll King squeezed the Gourmet Kings arm.

"Toriko-san!" Kimiko cried in worry. The Troll Kong roared, making Kimiko yelp, that's when Toriko released some of his intimidation making the Troll Kong release him.

"He felt my intimidation?! The rain... I get it! The rain washed away the scent of the underling that was on my body. All right, this is good!" Toriko yelled as a red aura started to surround him.

"What?" Tina said as she watched the scene in front of her. The world renowned Gourmet King that was grinning as a red aura could be seen surrounding him.

Kimiko who had shut her eyes in fear finally opened them and saw that all the Troll Kongs weren't attacking them. "Huh? My trembling, it..." In that moment, Kimiko's heart had steadied and her mind had cleared. As if her fear had left her she looked at the Troll Kongs that were in front of them,she then spotted a white Troll Kong that was far away from the others and quickly left. "What was that just now?"

Thunder boomed as the rain kept on pouring then lightning struck the ground right between Toriko and the Troll Kongs causing everyone to shield their eyes from the light.

"That was close. If the lightning strikes the Rainbow Tree, it's over! We've gotta hurry and find the boss! Which one of them was scared most by the lightning just now?" Toriko looked around.

"Eh? Why" Kimiko asked as Toriko ran around.

"That one's the boss!"

"Uh, but, the boss, wouldn't he be the one who is least likely to be afraid?" That's what she would have assumed.

"It's the opposite. The most important thing for the leader to have, even more so than strength, is the ability to handle a crisis. The one who senses danger first is the one with the ability to lead." Toriko explained.

"In that case, there actually was one who hid right before the lightning struck." Kimiko said.

"What?"

"The white one that's behind the rest," she pointed to the white Troll Kong.

"Him, huh? I got ya. The one that has white hair as proof of its seniority? The Silverback." The creature had the same structure as the Troll Kongs except it had long silver hair and was larger than all of the Troll Kongs.

* * *

**Silverback (Mammal Beast) – Capture Level 10**

* * *

"It's pretty cool of you to have noticed that." Toriko said making Kimiko blush a little.

"No, it's just that while I've been here, my fear somehow disappeared. I've sort of been able to calmly watch our surroundings It's kind of strange though." Kimiko said making Toriko raise an eyebrow.

"Even so, that's quite a feat, Kimiko!" Toriko complimented, Kimiko smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Now then, it looks like the smell of the underling has completely washed off of me." Toriko stated as a red demon could be seen above him. The Troll Kongs backed away from Toriko as he walked through the crowd and stood in front of the Silverback. The Silverback roared at Toriko who glared at the creature, the Silverback crouched down and roared again, the only move that Toriko made was that he raised his right hand. If one were to look at this situation from a distance they would have seen a gigantic red demon petting the Silverback as if it was a harmless animal. The Silverback closed his eyes and bowed his head in defeat.

"He tamed the Troll Kong. What a peaceful conclusion." Tina said as Kruppoh.

As if sensing the end of the fight the rain had ceased and the clouds slowly parted letting sunlight to reach across the land.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko said as she spotted a large plant that had several brightly colored fruits hanging from it.

"Yeah, it's the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko said as he ran towards the tree.

"It's so pretty!" Kimiko as she looked at the fruit, it was like looking at a bunch of vibrant colors dancing with each other, while giving off a gentle glow. It was so enticing she just couldn't help but be hypnotized by it. She then heard someone walking and turned her head to see Tina walking towards the tree, "Tina-san! What're you doing here?!"

Tina finally snapped to her senses finding out that she had been spotted, "I just got pulled in by it!"

Meanwhile, Toriko was already up the tree picking a Rainbow fruit, and then he saw the Troll Kongs that were all staring at him. As if to see that he was going to steal all of the fruits.

"Hey, relax, I'm only taking one. I have no intention of threatening your livelihood." he informed the Troll Kongs. While he was saying that Tina took the chance to record it with her camera.

"E-Everyone, I have delicious news. The Bishokuya Toriko has captured the Rainbow Fruit-" before she could finish a hand covered the camera lens. Tina looked up to see Johannes and two other men in protective suits.

"Like I said, impromptu data collecting annoys me." he took the camera away from her.

"You won't allow even one little pinch?!" She yelled as the other two men grabbed her arms and picked her up.

"Get her out of here." Johannes ordered, the two guards quickly complied with the ordered and dragged Tina away while she was yelling complaints as Kimiko watched.

"Hey, Kimiko" Toriko called out making the chef look at him, "I'm gonna eat this at the Gourmet Hotel!"

"Yeah!" Kimiko said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**In an unknown location**

A purple wrinkly person could be seen reporting to the man that was in the shadows.

"The Rainbow Fruit" the man said.

"He has already made his move. Though our information says he only took one." The purple person stated.

"Toriko, huh?"

"His aim may be obtaining that transcendental ingredient that could help him control this world."

* * *

**Back with Toriko and Kimiko**

The two were currently being brought back to the city as, the two were sitting in the back of the Jeep while Johannes was driving.

"Hey Johannes, where did you drag that Tina chick off to?" Toriko asked as he looked over at Kimiko who was looking at the Gourmet Case that had a piece of the Rainbow Fruit inside.

"She was escorted off the premises and will be dropped off at her home, her camera was confiscated as per regulation," Johannes informed the blue haired man.

"Geez, such a strict guy aren't you, Johannes," Toriko gave a chuckle and turned back to Kimiko who still hadn't taken her eyes off of the Gourmet Case that was in her lap. If Toriko would equate the look on her face to anything, it would be the same as a child looking into a candy store for the first time. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she looked at the piece of fruit, while it had been cut up in order to fit into the case had the beautiful glow of numerous colors dancing across the flesh of the fruit. It was an adorable sight, you could practically see the sparkles radiating off of her look of amazement.

"So you're going to auction off part of the Rainbow Fruit, Toriko," Johannes said snapping Toriko's attention back to the suited man.

"Yeah, I'm still going to keep some of it for myself."

"Then I'll make sure to follow the proper procedures then." Johannes finished

"Hey, Kimiko," he said trying to get her attention, "Kimiko." he repeated, he tapped her shoulder snapping her out of her trance.

"T-Toriko-san," she blushed as she laughed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, what did you want to ask?"

"You've been staring at the Rainbow Fruit for awhile. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking about how the Rainbow Fruit tastes," Kimiko said as she looked down at the Gourmet Case, "Just like how a person can look at a red apple and they can just taste how sweet it can be. I'm pretty sure that the Rainbow Fruit must be truly delicious. Having so many colors and with such a sweet smell, the Rainbow Fruit has to be amazing."

Toriko gave a grin as he listened to Kimiko talk adamantly about the Rainbow Fruit. "You sure do like food." he said as he ruffled her hair making her pout.

"Well, I wouldn't be much of a chef, if I didn't have a love for the ingredients I use." she replied

"I can't wait to try the dish that you'll make from this," Toriko said making Kimiko blush.

"I'll do my absolute best," Kimiko told him.

"Toriko-san, we've arrived Johannes stated making the two look up to the large building that had the words Hotel Gourmet on top of the entranceway. Toriko and Kimiko got off the jeep and walked into the entranceway.

"Chef Kimiko," the hostess greeted and then saw the Gourmet King that was right next to her, "T-T-T-Toriko!" the lady's stunned shout of surprise caught the attention of the other staff and customers that were there.

"That's the Bishokuya Toriko," one of the customers said as the hotel manager went up to Kimiko.

"Hello manager, Toriko-san said that he wanted to eat here for dinner, and he wanted me to prepare an ingredient that he captured" Kimiko informed the balding man that was fidgeting in his tux. She raised the Gourmet Case for the manager to see.

"Yeah, so any chance I could book a reservation an hour from now?" Toriko asked.

"O-Of course, Toriko. We'd be happy to service you!" the hotel manager answered.

"Great! So I'll come back around eight then," Toriko turned to leave and waved to the little chef, "See ya later Kimiko, I'll be looking forward to what you're going to make with that."

"See you later." Kimiko waved to him before heading towards the locker room and changing into her chef's uniform and heading towards the kitchen.

"Chef Kimiko!" all of the staff said as they saw the lady.

"Everyone, we've got to get ready to feed an army," she told them.

"Are we cooking for a huge party?" one of the chef's asked as Kimiko walked into the refrigerator.

"Nope, just one man." she said making everybody raise an eyebrow.

"How much does this man eat?"

* * *

Toriko was currently chowing down on some food while wearing a formal white tuxedo with napkin draped around his neck. If one were to think that Toriko was satisfied with only a couple plates of food, they were dead wrong. Toriko was sitting at a gigantic table where half of the table was covered with empty dishes which were currently in the process of being taken away while the other half still had food which Toriko was currently in the process of devouring. Toriko sighed and then smelled a sweet smell that made him drool. He looked to wear the smell was coming from to see Kimiko pushing a dinner cart, although the dish was covered he could tell that the Rainbow Fruit dish was resting inside.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, here is the Rainbow fruit!" Kimiko said as she pushed the cart towards Toriko's table and unveiled the dish, showing that it was a shining jello. The colors that were present in the Rainbow Fruit became more prominent as it was in a gelatinous form, that showcased the mixture of different colors of the fruit. The mere sight of it alone was enough to make everyone drool.

"What a sweet, mellow scent! Wha? The fruit juice is evaporating and forming a rainbow!" he exclaimed as a tiny rainbow was appearing above the dessert.

"I-I knew eating it that way would be delicious. We've kept the fruit's temperature at 5 degrees. And as time passes the temperature will rise and the flavor will change as well." Kimiko explained.

"Okay, here we go. I give thanks to all the ingredients in this world, Itadakimasu!" Toriko said.

_Toriko-san, I have no words that could express my joy_, Kimiko thought as Toriko swallowed the drool that was in his mouth and put his spoon into the jello.

_It's soft! It feels just like pudding! But it's heavy. It's honestly as heavy as gold; _Toriko then ate rainbow fruit jello and stopped.

_Inside my mouth, the flavor has changed four times. The sugar tastes like hundreds of fully-ripe mangoes condensed into a single bite and every now and then there is a hint of sourness that is incomparable to any lemon or kiwi!_ Toriko swallowed, _A fifth one! This time it's sweet, like roasted chestnuts! It's like a department store full of flavors. _Toriko swallowed again, _the sixth an explosive sensation passes throughout my body as I swallow. The blood coursing through my veins takes but a minute to circulate. That seems like an eternity compared to the instant satisfaction that my entire body is feeling because of this sweet flavor!_

"T-Toriko-san!" Kimiko exclaimed as she saw tears running down Toriko's face.

"YUUUM!" Toriko cried making everyone stare at him, "The dessert has been decided! The dessert on my Lifetime Full Course Menu will be the Rainbow Fruit!" Toriko quickly wiped away his tears, "Kimiko, gather all of the staff! We've all got to try the Rainbow Fruit together, right? It tastes better if everyone gets some!" The crowd of waiters all perked up at his statement.

"R-Right!" Kimiko said as all of the staff clapped.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

In a small shop that had the sign that said, Coco Fortune Telling and it had a poison symbol right in the middle of Coco.

"Aw, I give up. What detestable luck. A man with three scars under his left eye will appear... huh? What truly unpleasant premonition." a man said as he looked at his left palm. "Huh? You will encounter a person that will surprise you?"


	3. Handle the Deadly Poison of the Puffer Whale! Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings Appears!

_ Someone once said. That in the heat of the boiling sun, there is a beautifully cooked, sweet sauce giving off a delicious aroma. A desert of Yakisoba, the Yakisobaku. Overflowing with chocolate and covered with syrup there is a tee that will become thick, sweet dessert. A chocolate fon-jyu. _

_ The world is in the Gourmet Age! _

* * *

The story starts off in the city with everyone eating and getting ready to go to work. On the gigantic tv that was placed on the side of one of the buildings to inform any passerbyers of what was currently happening. It was turned to the channel that everyone would look to for any news related to food, the Gourmet News.

"This is the first time in 10 years that the Puffer Whale can be caught. The stocks of companies that employ Bishokuya are skyrocketing. Gourmet stocks remain high." Tina reported as Kruppoh sat on her shoulder

_ This is the age of pursuing undiscovered flavors! _

* * *

**Handle the Deadly Poison of the Puffer Whale! Coco of the Four Heavenly Kings Appears!**

* * *

_ CHOOO! CHOO! _

A train went and rode on the tracks around a mountain. Inside the train, was a certain Bishokuya and chef. The two were sitting in a booth while waiting to reach their destination. Kimiko 

"Aah! Delicious!" Toriko exclaimed as he drank another cup of liquor.

"Toriko-san is it really okay for you to be drinking this much liquor" Kimiko looked at the dozen empty bottles that were on the table. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a lavender button up jacket, with beige pants and her brown boots.

"It's just so good! I'm so happy! I can't stop thinking about how we'll be meeting that legendary fish soon! How about you?" Toriko asked.

"A-Absolutely! It's only once every 10 years that the Puffer Whale, the rarest of flavors in the deep seas, shows itself in shallow waters. It happens right around this time."

"With its extremely delicate body, it has fatty meat similar to that of a large tuna. At the same time, it has an incredible flavor. I can't wait!" Toriko said, "But even more so then your desire to eat it, you're interested in the people that prepare it, right?"

"Y-Yeah, how did you know? The reason that I came with you is so that I can check out the cooking skills of the people who prepare the meat. Removing the parts of the fish that are poisonous is really difficult. Only a select portion of the meat is suitable for consumption" Toriko nodded at the chef’s explanation while he stuffed a sandwich in his mouth.

"Yeah, it is said that there are only about 10 people in the world who can handle it. But the person that we're going to meet with will also be preparing the meat" the statement surprised Kimiko

_ Who are we going to meet?  _ She looked over at Toriko as he took another swig of liquor.

"Hey you!" a rough voice shouted making them look up, "I thought there was more sake in this place, but you guys have ordered it all!"

The man who was yelling was wearing fur clothing and had a weapon strapped to his back, he had long black hair and has really bushy eyebrows and beard.

"Drinking up all of my stuff, just who do you think you're dealing with?! It is I, the Bishokuya Zonge-sama!" he proclaimed.

"Huh?" Toriko said as he looked at the liquor.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a man who was dressed like Zonge, who was bald and had a yellow headband and a man right next to him who was also dressed the same but was wearing a green headband and had different colored clothing.

"Look upon it and be amazed! Zonge-sama's Lifetime Full Course Menu!" the brown haired man exclaimed as the bald man pulled out a piece of paper with the menu written on it.

"The hors d'oeuvre is a Golden Salmon Roe. As for the soup, it's made from Snake Frog Livers. The fish course is Striped Salmon, and then the meat dish is Crab Pig." the bald man ranted.

_ Those are everyday ingredients,  _ Kimiko thought as she looked at the paper.

"And for the main course we have the Galala Crocodile! Look!"

“I caught one recently! What do you think about that?" the man boasted.

"It was just a small one no more than a meter long." the bald man muttered.

"Hey! If you don't hand over the sake, we're going to have serious trouble!" Toriko stood up making the man stop talking for Toriko was a good seven feet tall making the man dwarf in comparison.

_ This bastard's actually pretty big!  _ Zombie- I mean Zonge thought then Toriko patted the man's shoulder.

"Take as much sake as you'd like. My bad, Zombie" Toriko apologized.

"Oh, ok! You're lucky I'm in a forgiving mood today! It's 'Zonge' by the way" the man said and then saw Kimiko who was just watching the situation.

"Hey!" Zonge called. Getting Kimiko's attention. "Would you like to come drink with me?" he asked all high and mighty.

"No, thank you" she declined, Zonge then put his hand on her shoulder making Kimiko frown at the unwanted contact.

"I'm going to be the one who's going to get the Puffer Whale! I am the great bishokuya Zonge! Are you sure you don't want to accompany me" he asked again.

"That's nice, but I'm not really interested" Kimiko said, starting to get uncomfortable with the man's hand on her shoulder. She winced when the man tightened his grip.

"HEY Y-" Zonge was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind to see Toriko with his bangs overshadowing his eyes.

"She said she's not interested, now take your sake and leave" Toriko said with a cold voice. Not needing to be told twice Zonge and his subordinates quickly getting their sake and leaving.

"Toriko-san" Kimiko looked at Toriko who had a cold face. He then looked at Kimiko and grinned completely dissipating the tense environment that he had created. 

"They're sizing everyone up" he told her as he sat back down. 

"Huh?"

"The rest of the people on the train are Bishokuya, all with their sights set on the Puffer Whale" he took a swig of sake," There's a good chance that we'll all be competing with each other once we're on site, so inquiries into the motives of the other people have started already. If a situation arises here, everyone else will be intimidated."

"Then why did you give them the alcohol?"

"Even if people will be competing with one another, it is good to let them become acquainted and stir up some common-empathy. We need to look out for each other. There are some things that we just can't do by ourselves." Toriko explained.

"Then why were you acting so cold to Zombe when he talking to me. You said that you shouldn't be causing a situation" Kimiko asked making Toriko turn to raise his eyebrow at her statement.

"Because no means no,” he told her making Kimiko grin.

“Thank you, Toriko-san.”

"Umm" an old man with pompadour hairstyle said getting their attention.

"Could I have some sake?" he asked.

"Sure" Toriko gestured to all of the bottles on the table “ take as much as you like.”

"Here you go" Kimiko handed the old man some sake bottles.

"Thank you very much. I will pay back the debt someday." the man hiccupped grabbing a hold of the bottles and hiccupped again.

_ Should he really be drinking more sake?  _ Kimiko thought as she watched the old man walk away with the bottles while hiccupping every other step.

* * *

Once the train stopped, Toriko got off with Kimiko following right behind him. She raised an eyebrow as she always figured that train stations would always have people around if not for the train then at least for the shops that are usually stationed near the stations. Yet there wasn’t a single person around.

"There's someone who can prepare the Puffer Whale in this city, right? But" Kimiko looked around the silent place without a single person “there aren't any people around."

"There should be beasts roaming around freely at the moment" Toriko said "Fortune tellers have predicted that the city will be overrun with wild beasts. While that's happening, all the people hide in their homes."

"Speaking of which, the prophecies about the appearance of the Puffer Whale also originated in this village. So the fortune tellers here are the real deal, huh" Kimiko said while looking around.

_ STOMP! STOMP! _

Kimiko jumped at the loud sounds, goosebumps rose on her arms.

_ STOMP! STOMP! _

Toriko smirked. A gigantic dragon-like beast that was the size of one of the three story buildings roared as it walked into the open street. 

* * *

**Kuendon (Pterosaur Beast) - Capture Level 10**

* * *

"You can eat it neither boiled nor cooked. Is this a Kuendon?" Toriko said as Kimiko hid behind him and whimpered in fear only to raise an eyebrow as she saw a lone figure casually strolling in the street.

The man walking down the street was wearing an all-black suit with green bands wrapping around it at the wrists, elbows, waist, neck and an additional one on top of his head, with a beige cloak. The Kuendon took notice of the man that was heading towards them and reared itself back to charge at the figure.

"Watch out!" Kimiko yelled. The beast stopped right before the man, pausing as the man continued to walk by the Kuendon. The Kuendon then turned and went the other direction. The man in turn stopped his stroll in order to look up at Toriko and Kimiko.

"Just as I predicted, an unpleasant guest has arrived." he smiled letting Kimiko see that his face had a more serene feel to it, while Toriko had a bit of a wild aura to his look, the man was completely calm and collected.

"I'm glad that we ran into you here. Nothing less could be expected from the gentleman of the Four Heavenly Kings, Coco!" Toriko said.

"The Heavenly Gluttonous King, Toriko!" Coco said, the name causing Kimiko to giggle, "It's been a while, Toriko."

"So this the person you wanted to meet, Toriko-san?" Kimiko said "The Heavenly King Bishokuya Coco!"

"We've just about reached my home." Coco informed the two as they were walking in a valley. Kimiko following the two Gourmet Kings as they led the way.

"Coco-san if you don't mind me asking. Why are you living in the town of divination, telling gourmet food fortunes?" Kimiko asked

"Well, I'm a fortuneteller by trade." He answered

"A Heavenly King is a fortuneteller?" 

"Yeah.” Toriko said, “ How is Zebra doing?" 

"He got caught, you know. He's in the Gourmet Prison." Coco answered.

"So they finally caught him? That problem child" Toriko laughed, "That sure brings back memories. Learning together in the garden, the four of us enveloped in a deadly struggle."

"Stories of days gone by" Coco said making Kimiko wonder,  _ Who's Zebra? _

"Yeah" Toriko said. Kimiko was trying to catch up to them only to stop as she saw a shadow overtaking her, she looked towards to sky only to give a shout as she saw a gigantic bird flying towards them.

"A crow monster?!" Kimiko yelped as she looked at the large crow that could easily be the size of a house.

"So you came to greet us, did you, Kiss?" Coco said.

"Oh, it's the ruler of the skies, the Emperor Crow. I thought it was extinct" Toriko said.

* * *

**Emperor Crow "Kiss" (Bird Beast) – Capture Level Unknown**

* * *

"His name is Kiss, and he's part of my family" Coco said.

"So cool" Kimiko said as she looked at the gigantic black-feathered creature.

"Can you carry 3 people?" Coco asked. Kiss cawed saying it was okay.

* * *

**In an unknown location**

"It has been confirmed that the Heavenly Kings Toriko and Coco have met."

"And what about the Puffer Whale?" the masked man said.

"By that you mean?"

"We're commencing preparations."

* * *

**At Coco's house**

"I think the Rainbow Fruit is a good choice for the dessert. It's just as I saw it in my premonition" Coco said as he prepared the tea while Toriko was pigging out on the food, "Hey do you think you could be a little more refined? There is a lady present" the comment made Toriko stop stuffing his face and look at Coco.

"How are things going with you? Did you finish your Lifetime Full Course Menu?" Toriko asked before gulping down his drink.

"Ah, my menu. The soup is made from the tears of a Lee Dragon. Then there is Breo Swordfish Steak, and so on. I want to put together a menu with a fine balance of nutrition. I haven't yet decided upon the hors d'oeuvre, the main course, or the drinks." Coco said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Every ingredient has a high capture level. You can't even put a price on them." Kimiko said in amazement.

"But that's now what you came here to discuss with me, is it?" the statement got Kimiko's attention, "Actually you came here with a request, for me to help you capture the Puffer Whale" he took another sip of tea, "right?"

"As could be expected, getting right down to business, huh?" Toriko said.

"It's quite a difficult task. The Puffer Whale's poison is so deadly that if you took in as little as .2 milligrams, you would die." Coco explained. “If you puncture a poisonous gland the meat will be exposed to the toxins, and you won't be able to eat any of it. That's why it's so difficult to prepare. The meat has become poisoned oftentimes in the past and been acquired on the black market."

"Anyway, the fact that people eat it despite knowing that it might kill them means that it must be good!" Toriko exclaimed.

"My chances of successfully capturing one and then being able to remove the poison glands are only 10%. Basically it's a 1 in a 10 chance." Coco stated

"Those odds are good enough for me, if I were the one doing it, we wouldn't succeed even once." Toriko said before stuffing his face with food.

"And there's some bad news. The Puffer Whale lays its eggs at a depth of 800 meters; they are concealed deep within a labyrinthine, beast-filled cave. But the most dangerous beast is that demonic beast, straight out of hell, the Devil Snake."

"Devil Snake" Kimiko whimpered.

"Yes. The Battle Wolf, praised as the strongest creature since ancient times, is on par with its ferocity" Toriko laughed at Coco's statement. 

"Yeah, I can see why it might be dangerous, have you had any premonitions about us? Have you seen out imminent deaths? Can you really see the shadow of death?" Coco stared at the two and smiled.

"How long has it been since I have done the work of a Bishokuya?" Coco said.

"Does that mean?" Kimiko said.

"I guess I'll join you." Coco answered.

"I expected no less, Coco!" Toriko exclaimed.

"We did it Toriko-san" Kimiko said as Coco got out of his seat.

"As a reward, how about a lifetime of free food at the Hotel Gourmet's restaurant?" Toriko asked.

"Toriko! You can't just decide that! Especially with all the food you eat! The hotel would go bankrupt if that happened!" Kimiko scolded, "Did you really have to bring the restaurant into this?"

Coco looked at Kimiko,  _ The shadow of death, this could be bad. I can see it clearly, her death is near. _

* * *

At the rocky entrance to the cave, there were dozens of Bishokuya there, and Tina was there reporting with her pet Kruppoh at the side. The news reporter spotted Toriko, Kimiko and Coco. Kimiko having changed into a beige shirt and pants to move easier in.

"Toriko!" Tina yelled as she ran towards the group. "Toriko! I knew you'd be coming," she stopped when she noticed Coco, "Huh? The Heavenly King Coco! A double dip effort by Toriko and Coco? This is one delicious scoop!" she smiled before pointing her camera at the man.

"Will you stop, please" Coco asked making Tina confused, “I'm sorry, I don't like being filmed."

"Tina-san, are you filming all by yourself again?” Kimiko asked as she didn’t see any of the camera crew that the newscaster would usually have.

"Well, yeah. Even though this is an amazing chance to see something that happens only once in 10 years, the rest of the staff were too afraid to come." Tina grumbled

"Well, there sure is an uneasiness in the air" Kimiko commented as the unusual silence hung from the crowds of Bishokuya as they entered the cave. 

"Those Bishokuya are all trying to capture the Puffer Whale." Toriko said.

"But getting out of the cave alive after you've found it is the hard part, right?" Kimiko asked.

"I can see all of their imminent deaths" Coco muttered.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK" Kimiko yelped as she stood at the entrance to the cave, "I knew this was going to be scary!" She looked around the entrance as it was insanely large enough to let crowds of people to enter through it. While she knew that the entrance was going to be big, she didn’t anticipate the opening to be miles long.

_ There is something in the cave that will take their lives,  _ Coco thought as he looked at the crowd of people walking into the darkness of the cave. 

"Shall we get going!" Toriko said not affected by the situation at all.

"That phantasmal fish, the Puffer Whale." Tina said getting everyone's attention, "I want to know all about what kind of ingredient it is. And if I want to know, I'm sure all the people out there want to know too. I will show the world how delicious the Puffer Whale is! So I will go with you!"

"You want to, even though it could cost you your life?" Coco asked.

_ She sure has some guts if she’s willing to risk her life for a scoop,  _ Kimiko thought 

"Well, if you want to go with us, that's your choice." Toriko said, "There is no time like the present. Any time after that is the wrong time."

"Thanks to the lamp that you lent me, we can make sense of this darkness." Kimiko thanked Tina as she tilted the hat that Tina gave her.

"It's a high end lamp that's made for shooting in dark places. It’s hard to film in dark areas if the camera doesn’t have night vision" Tina said, "I'm so happy that it's helpful!"

"Hey, Kimiko-san. Don't stray too far from my side." Coco said.

"Ok, Coco-san" she answered only to turn around and look at some mushrooms, "Those are snap mushrooms!" she looked at red polka-dotted blue mushrooms that swirled at the top. 

"Really?" Toriko said as he took a mushroom and ate it, "The snap-crackly texture of this mushroom is the best!

"There are tons of them sprouting up around here!" Kimiko told Tina and Coco.

"I told her not to stray from my side", Coco said.

"Viewers at home, this is the Snap Mushroom!" Tina pointed her camera at the mushrooms. Deep breathing got her attention and she turned around to see a hideous creature. Oh wait, it was just Zonge.

"Oh my God!" Tina yelled.

"Don't treat people as if they were monsters! Why are you guys looking so surprised, too?!" as he looked at his two subordinates.

"Are you guys Bishokuya too?" Tina said, if you're coming this way, does that mean you already got the Puffer Whale?"

"Absolutely" he lied "I went all the way to the beach and having completed my mission, I returned here."

"Really! Can you show me the Puffer Whale!" Tina exclaimed, "This is a delicious scoop!"

"Zonge-sama! Those things are coming!" the bald man said as he ran for the cave opening, as he said a Giant Millipede walked up to them causing them to run.

"This is disgusting, this entire cave is disgusting!" Zonge yelled while running towards the entrance.

"Where's the Puffer Whale?" Tina asked while filming. The group ran past Toriko, Coco, and Kimiko.

"Hey isn't that Zombie-kun?" Toriko asked with his mouth full of Snap Mushrooms.

"It's not 'Zombie' it's 'Zonge!’” he yelled as the millipede chased them.

"He sure is a lively one, huh?" Toriko commented.

"Tina-san’s running after him" Kimiko said.

"I don't see the shadow of death on them, so I'm sure they'll be able to make it out alive." Coco reassured them. Kimiko gave a small laugh at the group running towards the entrance, it reminded her of a scene in a cartoon she watched as a kid. 

* * *

"It's gotten very narrow in here, huh?" Kimiko said as she looked around the cave, compared to the spacious entrance they were treding a rocky pathway that was equivalent to that of a cramped hallway.

"Yeah, but there's no mistaking that it's here" Toriko sniffed the air, "It's faint, but I can detect the smell of salt water."

"As always, you have a perfect sense of smell." Kimiko commented, "Even though there isn't much light Coco-san is still able to easily take the lead."

"Coco can see parts of the spectrum that regular humans can't, from the infrared to ultraviolet. He can see them all." Toriko said.

"Huh?”

"As you may know, eyes contain cells that take in light called photo receptors. My photo receptors cells are much stronger than the average person's, so even in this pitch darkness, I'm able to see things as if it were as bright as day" Coco explained.

"But that's not all" Toriko said "Coco can also see electromagnetic waves, which regular humans can't."

"Yes, that's true" Coco said, "My vision allows me to see changes in the shape and color of the electromagnetic waves that people emit, which allows me to see their futures."

"Um, then can you please look into my future. Will I become a successful chef?" Kimiko asked as she started to walk around, Coco looked at Kimiko.

_ The light is especially weak,  _ Coco thought, "Wait, Stop!" he yelled as he saw that Kimiko was about to fall at the edge of a hole.

"Eh. EEEEEKKK" she yelled as the ground beneath her broke, she would have fallen if not for Toriko grabbing the back of her shirt lifting her up in the air.

"Kimiko, you should watch where you're going" Toriko said.

"I'm sorry" she said a sound got her attention, "What's that?!" she looked down and saw a gigantic cockroach that had scorpion like tails.

* * *

**Scorpion Cockroach (Insect) – Capture Level 7**

* * *

"EEEEKK" Kimiko screamed at the insects as Toriko put her on the ground.

"Scorpion Cockroaches dissolve their prey with a deadly poison before they eat them." Toriko said. Coco then started to take off his green bands.

"I'll take the lead" Coco said.

"Take the lead?" Kimiko repeated.

"Follow me" Coco said as his hand started to turn purple and then his whole body turned purple and then dropped down to where the cockroaches were. Once they got close to Coco they immediately started to back away.

"Amazing" Kimiko said.

"They seem to be able to sense it as well" Toriko commented, "The threat of poison within Coco."

Once all of the cockroaches were gone Coco then proceeded to put back on the green wraps that were around his neck and the turban. Once they were back his skin turned back to a normal color.

"I've scared them off, so you can relax now." Coco said.

"Bishokuya will artificially create antibodies within themselves in order to oppose foes that carry poison." Toriko said.

"Antibodies?" Kimiko repeated" They'll neutralize the poison and negate its effects, right?"

"I have 70 different antibodies, but Coco has about 500 antibodies inside of him."

"500?!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Because my body is able to withstand much more poison than the average person, I've been able to produce antibodies" Coco then turned away "But, antibodies are normally made by slowly injecting a minuscule amount of poison into the body over a long period of time. Because I've had such a large amount of poison injected into my body, the poisons within my body mix to create new poisons. It has enough strength to send the beasts running for their lives. And so now I'm a poisonous human. An existence without grace." he then turned to the two, "Well, shall we go?"

"Coco-san seems lonely, huh?" she commented as she watched the poison man lead the way.

"Coco is hunted by scientists that are aiming to create new antitoxins from his blood. There have even been some who've tried to have Coco himself isolated as a top class dangerous creature. So he left his job as a Bishokuya, in order to escape having any ties with them." Toriko explained.

"So, that's why,” Kimiko paused as she looked at Coco’s retreating form, “ he hates cameras."

* * *

"Toriko" Coco said, "About 100 meters directly below us, the hole widens!" making the two catch up with Coco.

"My eyes are better, I will go on ahead" Coco said as he tied the rope around him.

"Then I'll go with Coco-san. Is it, okay?" she asked as she hopped onto his back.

"But, my poison" Coco said as if a way to warn her.

"Let's go, Coco-san" Kimiko smiled making Coco redden a little.

"Kimiko-san" Coco smiled and descended into the hole. As they were descending, little lights were floating around them illuminating their descent.

"Fireflies" Kimiko said as she looked at them.

* * *

**Sea Fireflies (Insect) – Capture Level 1**

* * *

"Yes, Sea Fireflies" Coco said as he looked at them, "They must have slipped into the cave from the sea."

"Aren't they beautiful, Coco-san?" Kimiko said as she looked at the scene before them

_ I can't believe that Kimiko-san isn't afraid to touch me, and shows such concern. Kimiko-san I want to do my best to protect your life, but,  _ Coco saw as firefly landed on Kimiko's nose and then flew off as she ushered it away.

"Does the fact that there are fireflies here mean that the beach is close?" Toriko yelled as he was sliding down the rope.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Kimiko shivered at the pain filled scream that echoed throughout the chasm.

"A Bishokuya" Toriko said as his eyes narrowed.

"Something's coming" Coco said, "Toriko!"

"Yup, we're going straight down!" Toriko yelled as he practically slid down the rope.

"Kimiko-san, hold on tight!" Coco said.

"O-Okay" she said as she tightened her grip around his shoulders as the two hit the ground. And a noise caused them to look up.

"What's that?" Kimiko asked.

"It's a flock of Swallowtail bats!" Toriko said.

* * *

**Swallowtail Bats (Mammal Beast) – Capture Level 2**

* * *

**"** Kimiko-san, get back, please" Coco said motioning for her to get behind him.

"Ok" she said as she took a couple steps back. Coco took off the green wraps that were on his right arm, and turned purple.

" **Poison dressing!" ** Coco said as he flung drops of poison at the bats, which caused them to fall, "I hit them with my poison, but they'll be able to fly again soon enough."

"They're timid creatures that hardly ever attack, what could've made them do this?" Toriko asked.

"Yeah, there is something odd about them. It's as if rather than them coming to attack us, they were fleeing from something" Coco said,  _ Could it be, "W _ here's Kimiko-san?!"

The two then looked around to see that the chef was nowhere in sight.

"Kimiko!" Toriko yelled.

"Kimiko-san!" Coco yelled.

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko-san!"

"Kimiko!"

"Kimiko-san!"

Hearing the commotion a large creature had slithered its way towards them. It's body was long enough for it to wrap around itself multiple times but slender enough to navigate through the tunnels of the cave. It had 3 eyes and had a mane, a snake like body with multiple arms along its form, giving the creature a centipede-like look. The creature then roared showing the rows of sharpened teeth towards the two. The Devil Snake.


End file.
